


Kakushka

by your_taxidermy



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Soviet Union, sad 80s montage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Yeah, so this is a ship we have now. I have great fun writing these for myself but if you enjoy them, tell me <3 if you want better works, please check out my other fandoms. writing these are relaxing and stress free





	Kakushka

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is a ship we have now. I have great fun writing these for myself but if you enjoy them, tell me <3 if you want better works, please check out my other fandoms. writing these are relaxing and stress free

"I knew this would happen, Ivan. I knew it." 

Misha's words sting like venom. "You know nothing," Ivan retorts flatly. "I know enough to know you are _arrogant_." She slams her palms down on his desk, her slender fingers crinkling the papers scattered all over. "Do not forget who you speak to, _Misha. _I am your _Kapitan, _you will _listen and __heed my command." _His voice boomed even at the softest tone. Ivan was no fool yet Misha continued to see him as one as the days past. He became stone, a silent, brooding giant around her. She did not understand why, after all the sacrifices she made for him, he dares treats her like this? "Ivan, please listen to me, I do not think you understand what I am telling you! It is suicide to send your men out to the Afghan mountains! Now is not the time, Ivan. You know... you know I will stand beside you, always! I will stand in front of you, behind you, whatever you ask of me, Kapitan, it will be done." 

Misha backs away from his desk. 

"Ivan," she says, "I tell you these things because I care for the safety of our country. I care for yours, more than you know, Ivan. I tell you this as your _soldier, _and someone who kills and would _die _for you, Ivan. _I tell you these things out of respect." _Ivan does not want to listen, he just wants bloodshed, he wants to crush opposition like the plague it is. "I'll stand with you, I will follow your command, I will do whatever is asked of me. I am forever loyal to you." 

He lets out an exhale, his crystal blue hues scanning over the wrinkles in the paper. "You tell me this because you have gone soft, you have been clouded by your emotions." Ivan has the nerve to speak to her like this when he knows he shares the exact same feelings. He is endlessly arrogant, he sees himself above these intense feelings of love, want, and desire. Misha's jaw clenched. _How dare he? _"Volkova," he leans back in his chair, all ten of his fingers wrapped around each other. "You are my best sniper, you are the most devoted, but you continue to fail in keeping your emotions checked." 

Misha swept his papers off his desk in a fit, her own hubris slashed apart by the man who thinks he sits on a Romanov throne with rubies laced around his crown. But he wore a crown of bones, bones he ripped from anyone who dared stand against him. Ivan is a prime example of Soviet strength, imposing, powerful. He would not dare lose this over a woman in his own army. "You fail, fail me and you fail yourself for letting yourself be so blind." He watched as the papers flew around the room, he had them perfectly sorted and written out by date and she ruined it. "Ivan, after all I have done for you, the things I've given for you, for this country, you tell me this? It is _**you**__who is blinded. _Your arrogance, your pride. You sit at the top with boxing, yes. Has it all gone to your head?" Misha shouts, throwing her cap on the floor. Ivan pushed the _heavy _table away when he gets up to face her. Misha forgets her own arrogance now. Ivan stands tall, imposingly above her but she feels no fear. 

"Do not make me angry," Ivan hisses through gritted teeth, his jaw clenched down hard. It clearly struck a nerve. He pushes his chair in with ease. 

Misha still stands steadfast. 

"Misha," Ivan mutters, recalling their last heated argument and how _that _ended... Misha's aching thighs still remember. "I tell you this, Kapitan, because I fear your hubris will kill you." She finally says it. "I have seen war, Ivan. You trained me, you have seen it all and I... I do not want to lose the man the Union loves so dearly," she trails her words, slowly, exhaling. 

"...the man _I _love." 

"Do not tell me that! It is not true!" 

"It is true, Ivan! You hated to tell me but you did, you told me! Do not lie! I have known you before your rank, _you are a man, Ivan. A strong one, but still a man." _Misha pinches her eyes shut. "A man I am so willing to serve under, a man I wish I did not love. A man I wish I hated enough to watch him die in the snow, but that is not how things turned out." Misha opens her eyes and finds him standing right in front of her, his hulking hands pressed against the wall, locking her in his arms. "I do not want to be a man, I want to be machine." Ivan lowers his head, his ivory teeth showing themselves behind his lips. "I wanted to be a machine too Ivan. Humans make mistakes, we can not afford them. I can't afford you to make this one." She feels a pain in her chest, so ashamed she disrespected her captain like this. "I'm sorry, Ivan. I just want what is best for-" 

He kisses her. His kiss is hard, violent, and teeth clashing. He's tired of hearing her voice. 

Her hands run through his hair. 

His teeth clashed with her and finally, he knew what he truly felt. 

"I wish you did not love me," he says between a kiss. 

"Me too." She hates to admit it but still, she loves him. 

"Me too, Ivan..." 


End file.
